warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Once Awake
Once Awake is the second main storyline Quest that introduces new players to the Infested faction, as well as the Spy and Defense mission modes. This quest is automatically unlocked upon completing the Vor's Prize questline. Walkthrough The quest becomes available after completing the Vor's Prize quest, and can be accessed from the Quest section of the Codex. 'Biological Weapon?: M-Prime, Mercury' The quest begins upon receiving the following message from The Lotus: The player is then tasked to a Grineer Spy Mission on M Prime, Mercury to collect four data units for retrieval from a Grineer Asteroid base. During the mission, the Grineer Dr. Tengus is revealed through intercepted transmissions to be working on "specimens" to be used in the development of his bio weapon. After two data units are recovered, further transmissions by Tengus and his assistant express anger that the Tenno are there, and their panic at the Infested having accidentally broken free from quarantine, with the effect of Infested units now appearing to fight both Grineer and Tenno. The mission is completed once all four data units are delivered to the extraction point. 'Infestation Outbreak: Terminus, Mercury' The next mission takes place in Terminus, Mercury, where players are tasked with exterminating all Infested units aboard a Grineer Galleon overrun by the Infestation. Upon completing the mission, the Lotus will message the player to reward them with the Molten Impact mod. 'Cascade Bomb: M-Prime, Mercury' The Lotus once again sends the Tenno to M Prime, this time to attempt to destroy the Infested there by using a Cascade Bomb planted on the asteroid's power core, that will use Void energy to eliminate all organic life while leaving the structure intact. This mission takes the form of a Defense mission where the player has to prevent the Infested from destroying the Power Core for ten waves. Notable differences from the standard Grineer Asteroid defence mission includes the large masses of Infested biomass surrounding the power core, and having only two access points to the core instead of three. During the mission, the Lotus makes note that while the Infested appear to be mindless, they seem to know what the Tenno are up to and are trying to stop them. After the mission is completed, the Lotus will message players to reward them with a Heat Sword blueprint, concluding the quest. An additional intercepted message will be sent to players detailing a report by Doctor Tengus' to the Twin Queens, blaming the Tenno for the outbreak at the facility and taking credit for it's destruction while claiming the Tenno have obtained Infested spores and will use them against the Grineer: Trivia *The Doctor Tengus in this quest is likely the same Tengus mentioned in the Codex lore entry of The Grustrag Three as being responsible for the reconditioning of the latter. *This quest was introduced into the game in Update 15.2. Bugs *Sometimes the location of the next mission in the quest may not appear in the Navigation console, which also has the effect of not sending the reward email message for the missions. Relogging into the game can solve this issue. Media InfestedPowerCore.png|Asteroid Power Core on E-Prime covered by infested biomass. ONCE AWAKE QUEST - Infested Extravaganza - Warframe Operations Category:Update 15 Category:Quest Category:Infested